Bart's Grow Up
by Nightmare2Day
Summary: This is a Bob/Bart story! But in the first few chapters, I will tell you how Bart became a alone gun expert boy! Okay sorry for the long break, but now I'm back and speed updating :D
1. Where is Bart?

It was Bart's eleventh birthday

It was Bart's eleventh birthday. And it seemed to be normal. But… something happened that day.

After the birthday party and everyone were just about to leave.

"I shall just go and get Bart…" said Marge and went to the living room. Homer was lying on the couch, snoring, he had a strong smell of alcohol. But where is Bart? Marge went to the kitchen, no Bart. She went upstairs to the bathroom, no Bart. She then went to his room. But there was only Millhouse and Nelson.

"Have you seen Bart?" Marge asked the blue haired boy.

"No, Mrs Simpson" both said while shaking their heads.

"When was the last time you saw him?" she asked.

"Hmm…" both were thinking a minute, until Nelson snapped his fingers.

"He went outside to the black limousine, and they drove away with him!" he said.

"Black limousine?" said Marge and started to get worried.

"Yeah… one day in school… during our recess, the limousine driver called Bart over and he sat in the passenger seat…" said Millhouse. "The man who already sat there seemed to talk with Bart for a long time…"

"Since then… Bart started to acting strange. He ran to the limousine as fast as we saw it…" said Nelson. "And when we asked him about it, he always said: _It's Nothing_."

"When you say it like that, it sounds like he's been kidnapped" said Millhouse and earned a punch from Nelson.

Marge had already screamed in fear and sorrow. The news about the Simpson boy disappearing spread really fast. Soon knew everyone about it and it came on the news and stood in the newspaper. EVERYWHERE!

But nobody knew where the boy was. If he was alright. Or if he was dead.


	2. New Life

Sorry everyone for the short first chapter… (This is actually the first story I ever let somebody read

Sorry everyone for the short first chapter… (This is actually the first story I ever let somebody read!) Now I will TRY to make them longer. And I am open for any ideas! And don't worry all Bob/Bart fans. I'm promise that I'm going to make a lemon scene with them in later chapters. But that would be AFTER, I have explained what happened to Bart. Maybe it will be something that happens meanwhile.

Bart's birthday party came to an end. Bart was just about to go up to his room where his best friends Millhouse and Nelson were.

"Hey, guys…" he said. "Shouldn't you be going home now?"

"Nah" said Nelson. "My parents aren't home anyway…"

"And we said that I should sleepover here…" said Millhouse.

Bart grinned at them, but his face turned intro shock and he stepped to the window.

"I have to go…" Bart said and started to put on his jacket. "Don't tell anyone what I have told you last week…"

"Where are you going?" Millhouse asked. "Can I come with you?"

"Nowhere and no, you can't" Bart said and climbed down the tree outside the window.

"When will we see you again?" asked Millhouse.

"After a couple of years, if I'm lucky… but in worst case, maybe never" Bart said and started to run against the black limousine.

As soon as he sat himself in the passenger seat, the driver drove away in an amazing speed.

Bart couldn't see anything through the black windows and it was almost as dark as the night inside. But he could feel. That someone was sitting right beside him.

"Where are we going?" Bart asked, a little afraid for the answer.

"To your new home…" said the one beside him. Bart could hear that it was a male voice. And kind of frightening too. Bart realised that he maybe never be Bart Simpson anymore.

For what seemed to be hours of sitting quiet in a car, they suddenly stopped.

"Boy, you should get something eat and get a rest before you meet the leader" the man said as he stepped out of the car.

Bart stepped out after and he gasped. They were standing in a beautiful garden with roses in almost all colours. There were red, white, yellow… even, black, blue, purple and silver.

There was this road to a HUGE mansion. They went to the door which was as tall as at least 3 adult men, according to Bart. The hall was very long and very dark. And had some kind of evil aura around it.

Bart was led to a big dining room. There was this long table with chairs for at least 50 people. A cream colorized label of silk was covering the dark, soft wooden table. And one, only one of the places was loaned. Bart sat down and looked at the delicious food. He looked up only to discover that he was alone.

'What if the food is poisoned?' he thought. 'But I am pretty hungry…'

He started to eat. And the food didn't just look delicious, it tasted delicious too. After he hade cleaned the plate from any track of food, he felt really sleepy.

Bart went outside the dining room and now found himself standing in a long corridor. There a little too many doors on each side of it. And it had those Name Signs beside each door. And strange enough, Bart fond one with _his_ name on.

Bart was too curious for his own good. He opened the door, and stepped inside. He lost the ability to breath. The room was as big as his old home at his family. With a big bed with silk covers was standing at one corner. The wardrobe was full of clothes only for Bart. Everything was neat and clean.

Bart was very tired by now. He threw his clothes to the floor and put on iron-grey pyjamas he found in the wardrobe. The bed was welcoming and comfortable. He had never felt so safe. Even if the boy had no idea where in the world he was. But for some reason, for the first time, he felt truly safe. Nobody would be able to hurt him here.

The former Simpson boy fell slowly to sleep after that thought. And he had a broad smile on his face.

The next day Bart woke up by the sun shining on his face. He had to think before he could remember what happened yesterday.

After putting on the clothes he wore yesterday, he though he was hungry. But right after he came out of his room… a man in a black suit stood and waited for him.

"The Leader wants to see you…" he said without throwing a little glance at the boy.

Bart only nodded before following the man to a door in the end of the corridor. The closer they got, the stronger the evil aura became. And Bart felt how he got scarier for every minute that went. In the next second, he stood in a dark, in front of a dark wooden desk. Where a man sat. The man which eyes were as red as blood. And he was glaring straight threw Bart. And now was Bart frightening.

"Calm down" said the man. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

"How do I know that you don't lie?" said Bart.

"Because in my home, it is forbidden to lie!" said the man coldly.

"So, why do did you want me to come?"

"I want you in my army of special soldiers…"

"What?! You maybe haven't notice, but I'm only eleven years old!"

"I know… you will have to train at least 2 years before you will be accepted as a true member!"

"I see…"

"But, you will have a choice. You can either stay home at your family and probably have boring, normal life… or… you could be my soldier and have your life full of adventure! And you will have much more friends that care more about you than your idiot to a father…"

"How did you know about that?" asked Bart confused.

"I have been watching you… I have known a long time that you are required for this…"

"……sigh…… I'll stay here…"

"Good… tomorrow will the training start, but today… I want you to meet your future team-mates…"

Well that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. And remember to R&R so I know what is good and bad. And again… I take any subjections you have… and try to put it in the story…


	3. New Friends

The so called leader arose from his chair, and stepped out of the darkness

The so called leader arose from his chair, and stepped out of the darkness. Bart eyes went huge. The Leaders face looked strong and confident. But he had a scar across his left eye.

"Let's go down to breakfast…" the leader said. "You are hungry, right?"

Bart only nodded. He was too chocked. Besides the scar, this man looked like a normal family father.

They went quiet until they reached the dining room Bart had been in last night. 3 other kids in his age already sat there. The Leader placed a hand on Bart's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Bart, he will be your new team-mate…" he said and showed Bart to a place beside a boy with black hair and cold red eyes.

'I guess that I have to make the first step…' thought Bart. "Hi, I'm Bart… what's your name?"

The boy looked at him. "I don't know my real name, so I've been called Night…"

"I'm Minako!" said the girl who sat across Bart.

"Angelina…" said the other girl beside Minako. "But you can call me Angel…"

"And since my _real_ name is not important… you can call me Pein…" said the leader.

(A/N: I couldn't come up with a good person who could be leader! So I thought about Pein from Naruto/Akatsuki…! And in this story… Angelina is Pein's daughter, only she looks like her mother that died a couple of years ago! Sorry, I just don't know how to put it up in the story, so I explained it shortly here…)

They started to eat breakfast in silence…

**Meanwhile in Springfield**

Homer sat at Moe's Tavern and drank beer with his friends. "That boy surely is awful!" he said half-drunk. "Running of with some rich stripper without saying anything!"

"Homer you shouldn't say that" said Carl.

"Yeah" said Lenny. "There have been rumours about children disappearing in a black limousine…"

"Maybe it's some serial killer like Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorchez…" said Moe.

"Yeah!" said Barney. "Or maybe it is a cannibal like Hannibal…" He could black-out any minute now.

"I heard Freddy is like the boogieman, and that Jason guy is a freak…" said Carl.

In the corner of the bar…

"Oh come on guys" said Hannibal. "We have emotions just like you…"

"The Boogie man takes any children" said Freddy quiet upset. "I only kill those who lived in the same street that I do… _in their dreams_…" the last thing he said with a scary voice.

"Hey, get out of here!" said Moe. "You've been sitting there the whole week!"

They arose and went to the door. Jason was too upset to say anything.

"Hey, which street am I living at?" asked Freddy swaying a little. "I am too drunk to remember…"

"Let's see…" said Homer, _pretending_ to think. "Ego Street… Elmo Street… Emo Street… Moe Street… AH! Elm Street!"

**At Sideshow Bob's Home**

Bob ripped the newspaper to pieces. "Damn it!" he screamed. "I was supposed to be the one that killed Bart Simpson! Although… I am pity about the little fellow! Who knows what those kidnappers do to him… wait! He is my archenemy! I shouldn't feel pity for him! I should be happy! Then why…? Why do I miss the little fellow…?"

**Back to Bart and the others**

The 4 young children went outside. As soon as they were outside the gate, Bart nearly fainted. The Mansion was just a little part of the famous town… Shadow City.

The 4 of them went around, checking different stores and spending time to know each other better. I they became close friends. When they were on they way back to the mansion, it had already begun to be dark.

Bart slept well that night too. And he was curious what would the morning training be like.


	4. Back to Springfield

This is 5 years after Bart Simpson's disappearing

**This is 5 years after Bart Simpson's disappearing****!**

Bart had dark grey clothes on him, and a black leather robe over them. His hair had grown only a little, but was still spiky. But that had changed the most, was his mind and the look in his eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Pein?" Bart said in the dark room.

"Yes, Bart…" Pein said. "I want you to try out this gun before you go out on a new mission…"

Bart took the gun that was lying on the desk. He weighted it in his hands. And then pointed it to the door behind him.

"How long are the bullets?" he asked.

"2 inches…" Pein said. "Explosive…"

"I try it on the mission, where are we going?"

Pein sighed. This boy had always been eager to go on a mission and kill the target.

"This is not a normal mission…" Pein said. He locked an eye contact with Bart. "…I want all of you go back to Springfield as normal teenagers who goes on High School… I'll give you side missions while you are there…"

Bart froze. He was too shocked. "You want us to what?!" he finally screamed. "I thought Angel was the team-leader… she was the one who bet up all of us at the same time…"

"I have already talked to the others… and they don't really bother. Because their past isn't laying in Springfield…"

Bart lowered his head full of ashamed. "Sorry sir… It's just that I haven't seen my family for 5 years. How will they react when I am suddenly standing at the door? And what if Homer tries to choke me and-"

"You are allowed to defend you're self. But you are _not_ allowed to kill anybody or tell them about your knowledge with guns!"

"I see…" said Bart. Night, Minako & Angel entered the office.

"When are we leaving?" Night asked quiet emotionless.

"As soon as possible…" Pein said before the young team went outside. They took the Organizations Privet Jet to Springfield's Airport. On the way they discussed where they would live.

"Okay, Minako and I are buying a department…" said Angel. "Night you-"

"I'm checking in at a hotel…" said Night.

"Then it's me and my family" Bart said and sighed.

The jet landed and all 4 of them took their bags and started to walk. A black jeep waited for them.

The jeep dropped them off at Kwik-e-Mart.

"I am kind of hungry…" said Night. "Bart, where is a good fast food restaurant?"

"The best place I can remember is Krusty's Burger place…" said Bart.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Minako. She always has full of energy and was unnecessary positive. Her blond hair was swaying as she wrapped an arm around Angel's shoulders. Angel's hair was more like golden blond and here dark purple eyes were glittering.

They started to walk towards Krusty's Burger Place but someone had seen them at Kwik-e-Mart. Bob had dropped his bag when he saw the boy in a black jacket (Bart).


	5. A Family Reunion

Bart sighed

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **_LilyHellsing, who gave me the first reviews of this story and gave me a quiet good idea for the next chapters!_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Explanations of screen switch or What happened last chapter**

"**Screaming at the top of your lungs"**

"_Saying a word clearer than the others"_

_**Music**_

**Bob dropped his bags when he saw the boy in black jacket (Bart).**

"Bart?" escaped from his lips and he quickly picked up his bags and threw them into his car. He wanted to be sure.

'It can't be him, right?' Bob thought as he turned. 'He is supposed to be dead! And if he is alive… I can't come up with a reason he would come back to Springfield! Am I insane? Have I started to hallucinate? No Way! Why would I hallucinate about Bart?!'

He panic braked when he saw the 4 walking across the street. He got an eye contact with the boy in black jacket. And Bob could faint right here and now. 'Why am I so happy to see him alive? What are these feelings I have? The boy probably doesn't even remember me…' He looked one more time into the boy's eyes and he saw, sorrow, pain and emptiness. Now Bob felt pity for the boy… _again!_

**At Krusty's**

Krusty had dropped by after his show and then got forced to take the guests orders.

The 4 teenagers came in and sat by a table. They looked at the menus. Krusty came forward to them.

"Hey, hey!" he tried to sound like he do in television. "Welcome to Krusty Burger. My name is Krusty and I will be serving you today… what do you wish to have?"

"I'll take a burger and a cola…" the young boy which sat on the outer left. He lowered the menu and Krusty screamed when he saw the young lads face.

"You are Bart Simpson! But you're supposed to be dead!" Krusty said.

"Do I look like I'm dead?" asked Bart annoyed.

"Well… no…" said Krusty and sat down. "But where have my Nr. 1 fan been all those years?"

"In Shadow City…" said Bart. "And I am not your fan anymore. I am 16 for god sake!"

"Well, yeah…" said Krusty and scratched the back of his neck. "Good that you have been… IN SHADOW CITY?!" He finally remembered the place. "That's the most famous place in the world!"

"So?" asked the girl with blonde hair beside Bart. Her eyes were crystal blue (Minako). "There are many people who actually living there 365 days of the year…"

"Ohhoho… yeah" Krusty laughed a little nervous. "But, wait a minute… who are you?! I haven't seen you before!"

"I'm Minako… I was born in Shadow City…" said Minako and smiled.

"Minako, why are you always so loud?" said the boy with black hair which sat across Minako.

"And who are you?" said Krusty and pointed.

"None of your business" the boy said coldly. "I don't know your name, so why do I have to tell mine?"

"Good point…" said Krusty quiet scared at the boy's reaction. 'That guy seems to be dangerous…'

"Don't mind him" said the other girl. "His name is Night and I'm Angel…"

After they had eaten they decided to go to their homes. This was the most difficult part for Bart.

**At The Simpsons**

Bart sighed. This is even harder than the first time he killed a target. It was an immortal guy named Hidan or something.

(A/N: Sorry!! I know I sucks at coming up with names, and I am a HUGE Akatsuki fan.)

Bart sighed another time. He hesitated, but knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard Lisa say. She opened the door. "Jessica, you're early-"

She looked at Bart who waved gently at her. He was about to step in when the door hit him in the face.

"Do'h!" he said. "Come on, Liz! It is me! Open up!"

"Lisa, it isn't nice to shut the door at someone…" he heard Marge say and she opened the door. Her yellow skin turned white and she slammed the door at him again. This time he fell to the ground.

"Eat my shorts!" Bart said and it went quiet. The door slowly opened up and a 5 year old Maggie stood there.

"Thanks, Maggie" he said as he stepped into the hall.

"No problem, brother" she said. "Mom and Lisa are in the living room."

Bart nodded and stepped into the familiar living room where he used to sit and watch and Scratchy with Lisa. He smiled. In the couch sat his mother and sister, pretty ashamed for what they just did.

"Mom, Liz?" Bart said carefully. "It's me, Bart!"

"My special little guy!" said Marge and hugged him tight. "You're alive!"

"Big Brother!" Lisa screamed and hugged his back. And then he felt Maggie hug his legs.

"Can't…Breath" Bart managed to say and they let go of him. "Thanks, he breathed out."

"We have missed you so much!" Lisa cried. All of the girls cried.

"You must be hungry!" Marge said. "Come, I'm about to make dinner…"

"Do you need help?" Bart asked and she stopped. "Come on, do you actually think I am that little boy I used to be 5 years ago?"

Marge sniffed in happiness and let Bart and Lisa help with cooking. When the dinner soon was done, they heard a familiar voice at the door.

"Marge! Is the dinner done?!" Homer said as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Bart who nodded at him.

"**AHHHH!"** screamed Homer. **"A GHOST!"**

"I'm not a ghost!" said Bart.

"**AHHHH! A TALKING GHOST!"**

"Can't you see?" Bart said as he picked up a knife. "I can touch things and make dinner!"

"**AHHHH! A TALKING, COOKING GHOST!"**

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"**

"**AHHHH! A TALKING, COOKING, CHEEKY GHOST!**"Homer screamed and then thought a little. "Why you little!" he said and was about to choke Bart. But the boy jumped aside and Homer ran into the wall. "Ouch! Bart that hurt!"

_That was chapter 5!_

_Will Homer get that his son is alive and is back?_

_Will Sideshow Bob understand his new feelings for Bart?_

_Will Bart keep his promise about, NOT to kill anyone?_

_Coming Up, Next Chapter 6: Bart Simpson Wants to start High School?_


	6. Bart wants to start High School?

Yeah… I spending ALL my free time on this story and I did a few changes in Chapter 5 before I uploaded it

_Yeah… I spending ALL my free time on this story and I did a few __changes in Chapter 5 before I uploaded it. LilyHellsing gave me some ideas… But BACK TO THE ORIGINAL STORY _!

It has been 1 week since the 4 teenagers come to Springfield. The gang was downtown.

"I'm glad that we went to that mission yesterday" said Bart and stretched his arms straight in the air. "If Pein didn't let us get rid of that gang, I would have been sure that my muscles would have sworn."

"Why would that change anything?" asked Minako. "You are the one who standing in the same place with a gun!"

Bart's enjoyed smile became a bitter face. "I was talking about the big climbing up for the mountain to their HQ…"

"OH!" said Minako. "Now that you are saying it… it actually felt really good…"

"Have you talked with your family about school?" asked Angel and her golden blond hair was shining in the sunlight.

"DAMN!" Bart said. "I knew I forgot something!"

"It isn't like you to forget things" Minako said.

"Try to be with Homer a day…" said Bart. "You'll understand…"

"Are you talking about that man that ruined the pie-eating contest by vomiting? And that man that always sleep at the power plant? The same man that sits at Moe deep drunk right now?" asked Night.

(A/N: Wow! Night is supposed to be the silent/evil type. But around his friends/team-mates he is really open)!

"Yeah, that would be him!" said Bart. "Anyway, I have to go… the summer vacation only have one week left, and I have to get registered in the school profile or whatever you call it…"

Bart went home. He saw his father sit in the couch with a beer and watching a football game.

"Bart, I've been thinking…" Homer started when he saw his son.

'Wow, that's something new…' Bart thought.

"Why is everyone so happy when they see you…" said Homer. "I mean, it's not like you have been gone or 5 years or something…"

Bart slammed his hand on his forehead. "Do'h! Homer, sometimes I wonder if we are even related…"

"Why you little!" Homer said and jumped up to once again, try to strangle the boy. But Bart was not in a mode.

He took Homers on arm and locked it with his other on Homers back. In a police grip. Homer fell to the floor.

"Bart, would you like to help me cook-" Marge came into the room. "Are you fighting?"

"No, mum!" Bart said. "We only did some father and son wrestling, right _dad_!"

"Um… yeah… I didn't try to kill him or something…"

This only made Bart tighten his grip and Homer winced.

"Oh! I give up! I give up! You win!" whined Homer.

"I'd love to help you cook, mum…" Bart said and arose himself from the floor. "But first I want to talk with you about something…"

"Sure, what is it, dear?" asked Marge and sat down on the couch.

Bart sighed. How was he supposed to ay this?

"Mom… I want to start High School next week…" said Bart and Marge paled as she did the first time she saw him in 5 years.

"Oh…" she said. "Of course I am happy that you want to… but you have to understand, and I know this will be a huge chock for you…"

"What mom?" Bart asked.

"You know Robert and Cecil Terwilliger…" Marge said and Bart nodded. "Well, don't blame them… they have really changed the last 4 years…"

"Get to the point!" Bart said annoyed.

"Well… now both of them are teachers at Springfield High School now…"

It was silent a few minutes.

"So?" finally Bart said.

"What so?" Marge said. "Aren't you supposed to scream and pray Bob won't kill you?"

"Nah! I've figured out that if Bob really wanted to kill me. He would have searched me up… and he have seen me a couple of times, but have not even spoken to me…"

"Well… that's good… "

"What subjects are they teaching in?"

"I believe that Bob is teaching English and History. While Cecil is teaching Math and Chemistry. I shall call the school right away and signed you up at the freshman list.

(A/N: In this school I mean it is 16-18. Freshman, Senior & Junior…)

"Okay…" said Bart and then he left. Bart picked up his cell phone and called Angel. "It is done…" he said and then closed the phone.


	7. The First day in school end up in chaos

OKAY

_OKAY! NOW IT IS THE FIRST THEY IN SCHOOL! YAY! WHAT WILL BE BOB'S REACTION WHEN HE SEES BART IN CLASS?! OMG! I HAVE WORK TOMORROW MORNING BUT I HAVE TO WRITE THIS BEFORE I FORGET IT!_

**Bart called Angel and said that he ****had told Marge about High School**

Bart threw his bag over the shoulder and went. At the corner of the street he met his friends Angel, Night & Minako. Together they walked to school.

"I still wonder why Pein wanted us to start High School…" Minako said.

"Wouldn't it be strange if a group teenager walked around in town but never went to school?" Angel said.

"Good point…" said Minako

They came to the school and went in. They got their schemes and looked.

"Looks like first class is math…" Bart said. "That means we are going to have Cecil…"

"This will be fun!" Minako said. "We have all IQ around 300…"

"But you are the one with the lowest" teased Night.

"NIGHT!! You're mean!" said Minako as they walked into the classroom. They sat themselves as a group by the window.

"The teacher won't come until another 10 minutes…" said Angel.

"Good…" said Bart while Night putted up his cell phone. Minako took it and plugged her small loudspeaker into it and turned down the volume a little so it sounded as background music. Then Bart chose a song.

(A/N: Nightwish – Dead Boy's Poem)

_**"I live no more to shame nor me nor you**_

_**I'm sorry"**_

_**Born from silence, silence full of it**_

_**A perfect concert my best friend**_

_**So much to live for, so much to die for**_

_**If only my heart had a home**_

_**Sing what you can't say**_

_**Forget what you can't play**_

_**Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes**_

_**Walk within my poetry, this dying music**_

_**My love letter to nobody**_

More freshmen came into the classroom. And all stayed by the benches the 4 sat at. The 4 ignored them and just started blankly out the windows.

_**Never sigh for better world**_

_**It's already composed, played and told**_

_**Every thought the music I write**_

_**Everything a wish for the night**_

_**Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin**_

_**Died for the beauty the one in the garden**_

_**Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom**_

_**Failed in becoming a god**_

Now the others settled themselves down and looked at the 4. They knew those 4 were a gang and they looked like real strong loners.

_**Never sigh for better world**_

_**It's already composed, played and told**_

_**Every thought the music I write**_

_**Everything a wish for the night**_

Nelson and Millhouse came into class and they gaped when they saw the spiky haired boy.

"BART!" Millhouse said and Bart turned his head to look at them. They walked towards him.

_**If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it**_

_**Remember only the verse, song maker's cry the one without tears**_

"We thought you were dead…" said Millhouse. Those five years he hasn't changed even a little.

"Where have you been dude?" asked Nelson and hit Bart lightly at his bicep.

_**For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength.**_

_**Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality**_

Bart turned to look out the window again. "Nowhere…" he said coldly which gave both Nelson and Millhouse goose bumps. This isn't the Bart they knew. They sat down at the empted seats.

_**Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew**_

_**The sweet piano writing down my life**_

Cecil was just about to walk into the class when he heard music. He just stood there, with his hand on the doorknob.

_**Teach me passion for I fear it's gone**_

_**Show me love, hold the torn**_

_**So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**Time will tell this bitter farewell**_

_**I live no more to shame nor me nor you**_

'Those words in the music…' he thought. 'It is so much pain in it… like you have forgot every emotions except Pain, sorrow, hatred and all that…'

_**And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...**_

_**A lonely soul... An ocean soul...**_

He finally dared to walk in. And his eyes went huge when he saw a certain boy with spiky hair sitting by the window. 'Bart Simpson? No! It can't be, right?'

Cecil putted his stuff on the desk.

"Morning class, and welcome to your first math and lesson ever this year…" said Cecil as he typed his name on the whiteboard.

(A/N: That's right! Whiteboard! Not blackboard! I hate the sounds when you write on a blackboard.

Its make me feel sick! So here it is whiteboard!)

"My name is Cecil Terwilliger… call me Cecil" Cecil said to the class. "I will be your math and chemistry teacher… I will start with the Call Up…"

(A/N: Sorry… I don't know what you call "call up" in English…)

"When you hear me saying your name, I want you to answer" he said. "Angelina…"

"Here…" Angel said. She sounded like she was stuck in another world.

"Nelson…"

"Yep!"

"Minako…"

"HAI!" she screamed and here hand flew up in the air.

"Night?" Cecil said and read the name over and over again… 'What kind of name is that?'

He saw the boy at the window with black hair and blood red eyes look at him.

'Oh, that's why…' Cecil thought and continued the Call Up.

After a short time.

"Bart?!" Cecil read quiet chocked.

"I'm here…" said Bart without looking at Cecil.

Then it was done. Cecil wrote up a math problem on the whiteboard and turned to the class.

"Who can solve this problem, any volunteers?" he asked and he eyes Bart who still looked outside the window. "Well since Bart seems to pay no attention, he can try…"

Bart eyed him and Cecil got chocked. The boy eyes was filled with… nothing. They were empty. Bart arose and went forward. He took the pen from Cecil and looked at the problem.

"While Bart is trying to solve the problem, I want you others to-"

"Done!" Bart said and placed the pen on the table to return to his seat. Cecil turned to looked at the whiteboard. His eyes went wide. At only 10 seconds, the boy made a step by step solution to get to the correct answer. And everything was correct!

"Well… _all_ of you can start at page 11 and solve the problem in your own speed." Cecil finally managed to say and there was a loud noise of books opening and pencils at papers.

After the lesson the 4 teenagers stood in the corridor.

"So what now?" Night asked.

"We should go to our lockers…" said Angel and the others nodded in agreement. Luckily, they had all lockers in the same area. Freshmen had their corridor with lockers and Senior and Junior had theirs.

"What have we now?" Angel asked.

"P.E." answered Night coldly.

"WHAT?!" Minako said. "Fuck!"

"What's with you?" asked Angel. "Your like the second fastest of us…"

"It's not that! But I hate when the guys looks at you boobs while your jumping!"

"Like you would have anything to look at…" Night said.

(A/N: Wow, that guy really changes emotions quickly.)

At the gymnastic hall…

"Okay!" said the teacher named Sebastian. "I want all of you to run 10 laps around the hall!"

"Noooooo…" Minako whined.

"You have been acting very strange today" Night said. "One minute your are full of energy, the other you are whining like a baby. Are you in your period or something?"

"**Night! That's It! I'm so gonna punish you!!**" Minako screamed.

"Bring it on!" Night said and the started to fight. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Tifa vs. Loz style. (A/N: If you haven't seen the movie here is a link to the battle: /watch?vAY0OF5z4QGw )!

Let's say that they got a nice sign with detention written on it. Well, after the P.E., it was time for lunch. Night slammed his tray down at the table.

"Thanks a lot, Minako…" he said as he sat down.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" said Minako as she sat down the table. "I mean, if something that shall not happen happens… then we can just get out of there…"  
"It's not that I am worried about… what do you think Pein will say when he finds out…"

Her face became white and she started to eat in silence.

"Why did the principal us to keep an eye on the kids while they're eating?" Bob snarled as he leaned to the wall.

"2 of them got pist off at each other and started a fight with only fists and kicks!" said Sebastian, the gymnastic teacher.

"That's impossible!" Cecil said. "No one could have that insane strength! Did they really demolish the gymnastic hall just like that?"

"Give them detention…" Bob said still annoyed.

"I already did! But they didn't stop…"

"And I thought that we would not have cheeky students this year" Cecil sighed. "Do you remember which one of these that did it?"

"Of course… those two over there at the corner…" Sebastian said as he pointed to the table where Night and Minako sat at. "And those two who is sitting down at it now were the ones that stopped them…" he said as Bart and Angel sat down at the same table.

For the first time, Bob raised his head to see who could do so much damage. And his eyes went wide as he saw Bart eating.

But the 4's calm lunch got disturbed by some jocks that came over to the table.

"You 2 totally destroyed our training hall! And we want revenge" said one of them. Minako rolled her eyes.

"Although… we can forget the whole thing if _you_ go out with me!" he pointed at Angel.

"No…way…" she said.

"It was nit a question you're a freshman and I am… what do you call it?"

"Junior…" Night said without looking at them.

"That's right! Junior! And that means you do what I say!" he said.

"Believe me…" said Angel. "If you are asking me out by force, you'll regret it…"

"Nobody could regret a day with an angel like you!" the Jock said. Bart arose.

"How about this?" he said. "You'll three against me, here and now… the one who wins, get to decide!"

The jocks looked a little terrified.

"You want us to fight here, in front of everyone, in front of the teachers?"

"I don't give a damn if I get suspended, but if you mess with my friends, I will hit you so bad that your mother won't recognize you!"

"Oh boy…" Night said. "He's loosing it… this will turn out interesting…"

"Don't you dare to use your anything else than fists and kicks…" Angel said. "I will be the one who have to stand for it…"

"You're on!" said the 3 jocks and raised their fists.

"Oh, here we go…" said Sebastian by the wall.

Bob and Cecil stood chocked. They had the same thought. 'Bart Simpsons pick up a fight with the jocks?'

In the next second the 3 jocks named, Kevin, Joachim & Marcus went to attack.

Bart dodged their hits and kicked Kevin in the stomach so he flew into the wall and what do you know? The wall cracked. Then he raised his right leg right up in the air and his heel hit Marcus shoulder. (Oh oh, broken shoulder…) At last, he wrestled down Joachim and took his arm in the police grip like he did with Homer. Bart had started to felt bloodlust and he was about to rip the arm off the poor Jock when…

"That's enough, Bart!" Angel said and Bart blinked and looked up at her. "You went too far…"

Bart let go of the arm and arose. He was facing the floor. He now noticed that _everyone _was looking at him in chock.

"Sorry…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Come on…" said Angel. "We have to talk about this…"

They went out of the cafeteria in silence. Mumblings started to grow and so did the rumours.

"Okay… you three go to the principal's office while I call Pein and tell what happened." Angel said and Bart nodded.

When they were gone, Angel picked up her cell phone. "Hi dad…"

"Let me guess, they started to fight…" Pein said going to the point.

"Yeah well… we aren't normal teenagers, we are assassins… we are used to pick fights and not holding back…"

"I know… this will be a kind of a training for you to keep your temper under control and pretend to be normal teenagers…"

Then he turned off his phone and she sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. After getting a weeks detention by the principal, the three of them went to their first History class.

(A/N: Yay! How will everyone react when the three cough troublemakers cough come into Bob's class).

Next Chapter: Fortune Telling maybe isn't that bad


	8. Fortune Telling isn't that Bad

_Cecil will get to know exactly who's his soul mate, and Bart will get some good clues to it..._

* * *

"Today class…" Bob started and looking non emotional at the students. "I want to test your history knowledge to see how much you know… or if you are a complete failure…"

The test started. The only sound that was heard was the pens scraping at papers. Bart was done after 15 minutes. He checked threw it.

'Man! I never thought about that there was so many forbidden love couple in ancient time… even if I heard about it… but looking at it like this make me think if the past was only about forbidden love… forbidden love?' Bart thought before he arose and laid his paper on Bob's desk. Bart sat down at the window and went into his deep thought again.

"bart… Bart…" Minako said. And Bart snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "The class is over… we have detention…"

Bart didn't answer he just arose from his chair and went to the detention class.

"I'll see you later" Angel said before she went.

Bob was sitting in his car on his way home. 'The boy has changed so much… but he seems so lost, so alone and confused. And the way he fight others. It was like he's been trained in just that for years… could it be that…?' "Wait! Why am I even considered about the boy?"

It was already dark when Minako went home to the apartment. Bart went with her since he wanted to talk with Angel.

"Young people" an old man said. "Do you want me to read your future…?"

"You should try it…" she said and stepped forward.

"No way…" Bart said.

"Oh, come on… knowing your future won't be that bad, right?" Minako responded and dragged him.

"Thank you…" the old man said. "What do you want to know? The day you will get married? The day you die? Who's your soul mate?"

"Soul mate…" Bart growled a little annoyed.

"May I see your hand?" he asked and Bart gave it to him letting him read it. "Your soul mate is someone that you see almost every day of the week, someone you didn't expect..."

"And this is cold and quiet mean… but he/she's only that because he/she last something that was more important to him/her than he/she first thought… and now when he/she found it, it isn't the same. And that makes him/she sad… but still happy that this _person_ is alright… and your soul mate will be the first one you dream about…"

"I see" Bart said and walked away. Minako followed him.  
"That wasn't so bad, right?"

"No..." said Bart shrugging as he walked.

"But he did say you will dream about him, you rarely sleep Bart, and if you do, you're knocked off badly... and when you wake up, you won't remember anything..."

"That's why I don't care... And when you're not worried, your mind is focused..." Bart walked a little faster. And Minako stood there sadly.

_When is Bart really going to know about this new feelings?  
When will Bob and Bart meet and talk?  
What is going to happen later?  
Is someone going to find out about Barts Secret?_

Next Chapter: Exhautsted and Devoted


	9. A Hunt, A Item and A Hope

**EVERYONE! I'M FINALLY BACK! YAY! SORRY FOR THE BREAK!**

But school kills me! T-T XD  
Anyway :), Now my spelling is A LOT better and I got shitload better at writing stories so if there is some changes... let me know what you think, if it's better or less better than before, also I did a few changes is CH. 8, but I hope it will come to your likings.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Bart was running. He panted furiously and turned into a small alley. Hoping for a short-cut through the darkness. He could hear the sound of running footsteps behind him but didn't dare to stop and look back. He only turned his head slightly to see if they were still following him and… *WACK!*

He hit the alley wall, falling down on his back.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he growled as he heard the footsteps coming closer.

He did a back flip to jump on his feet and turned towards the opening in the alley. Where a gang in black coats and hats had stopped. Grinning at him.

"Bart… Bart… Bart…" one of them smirked walking slowly, towards Bart. "When will you learn?"

"Don't come closer!" threatened Bart pulling out his gun from the leather coat aiming it at the man.

"HAHAHAHA! Bart, we both know you won't have enough bullets to shoot us all…"

'Damn! He's right…' grumbled Bart to himself. 'If I can't find a way through them…'

"Bart, if you hand back what is rightfully mine, then we won't hurt you… that much…"

"Why should I?!" yelled Bart back. 'Damn! I have to think of something fast or else I'm not having many minutes left… wait! The new gun… My only chance is this one shot…'

He placed back his gun into the coat.

"Good boy…" smirked the man. But fell silent when he pulled out another one that didn't seem familiar to them.

"Eat. My. Short!" said Bart and pulled the trigger. There was a massive explosive and Bart took this chance to escape by running straight into the fire and out onto the street. He had to get out of there before the police came, which wouldn't be in a while.

But it was late and he had to get home. He ran as fast as he could down the street, taking any short-cut he could find and suddenly… he stood in front of the Simpson House. He was about to open the door when… it opened from inside.

* * *

"Bartholomew J. Simpson!" said Marge. "This is the 3rd time this week you come home late!"

"I'm sorry, mother…" said Bart. "But I was studying home at Angel's… call her an check…"

"Aw… you're such a good boy…"

"Excuse, but I better go to bed…" mumbled Bart running upstairs.

He slammed the door to his room and locked it. Throwing his hands into his pocket, digging out everything. He took out his gun, which was still warm of the fireing, and emptied the ammo, throwing them somewhere into the room. He then pulled out a small box, carved with golden stuff on it. He checked it all over, turning it…

'Okay… no damage seems to be done…' he thought softly as he went slowly to sit on the bed.

"What is it about this little thing that makes me getting hunted by a whole maffia gang?" he asked himself. "I better call Pein…"

Bart picked up his cell phone and called the said man. When the phone was picked up on the other line he simply said "I got it…"

"Good, any problems?"

"Nothing out of the usual…"

"Good…"

"Mr Pein, I do wonder… What's so special about this item?"

"You will soon find out… don't you have school tomorrow… go to bed…"

"Yes sir!" Bart flipped his cell phone and put it on the nightstand. He kicked off his boots, and threw his coat onto a chair. After undressing himself completely he went into bed. He thought about the old man that foretold that his soul mate would be the first one he dreamt about.

So he closed his eyes, and turned in bed. Slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

PLEASE let me know what you think :) I'll promise next chapter will be longer...

A Hint: Bart and Bob will talk to each other... ALONE! But Bart isn't in the mood to talk, espaccially not with Bob.

Coming up!

Chapter 10: Things Aren't What They Used to Be


End file.
